FIG. 11 is, for example, a cross-sectional view, which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 1-37178 issued on Nov. 9, 1989, and shows a fuel feeding device for an automotive vehicle, which is assembled through a set plate from a bottom side of a fuel reservoir.
In the drawing, reference numeral 1 denotes a fuel reservoir, character 1a denotes an opening portion formed in a bottom surface of the fuel reservoir 1, numeral 2 denotes fuel, numeral 3 denotes a set plate mounted oil-tightly so as to hermetically close the above-described opening portion la, numeral 4 denotes a fuel pump provided in the set plate 3 in advance for feeding under pressure the fuel 2 within the fuel reservoir 1 to the engine, and numeral 5 denotes a sub-tank provided in the set plate 3 in advance for being positioned in a suitable position within the fuel reservoir 1 in order to avoid a phenomenon that the fuel 2 within the fuel reservoir 1 is biased on one side by a swing motion or the like so that the fuel 2 is not provided around a suction port 4a of the fuel pump 4. A shape of the sub-tank 5 shown in the figure is a cup-shaped with a communication hole (not shown) having a small diameter in a lower portion of a side wall thereof so that the fuel is introduced therethrough.
This sub-tank 5 is mounted on an inner surface side of the set plate in advance so that it is located in a suitable position within the fuel reservoir 1. The in-tank type fuel pump 4 is mounted within the sub-tank 5 together with a suction side filter 6 mounted on its suction port.
Reference numeral 6 denotes the suction side filter mounted so as to cover the suction port 4a of the fuel pump 4, numeral 7 denotes a joint pipe, and numeral 8 denotes an oil feeding piping for feeding out the fuel 2 to the fuel reservoir 1 oil-tightly through the set plate 3 from an outlet 4b of the fuel pump 4. Reference numeral 10 denotes an oil feeding pipe 10, numeral 11 denotes a fuel filter inserted on the downstream side of the oil feeding pipe 10 for filtrating dust of the fuel 2 to be fed, numeral 12 denotes an injector for injecting the fuel to each cylinder of the engine (not shown), and numeral 13 denotes a pressure regulator for adjusting the pressure of the fuel 2 to be fed to the injector 12 to a constant level.
Also, numeral 14 denotes a return piping for collecting the fuel 2, which is excessive upon the pressure adjustment, from the pressure regulator 13 again to the fuel reservoir 1. This return piping 14 extends from the pressure regulator 13 with its outlet port being open within the fuel reservoir 1 oil-tightly through the set plate 3.
Incidentally, numeral 15 denotes an electric power connector provided oil-tightly to the set plate 3 and connected to an electric power feeding terminal 4c of the fuel pump 4 to feed the electric drive power of the fuel pump 4.
As described above, in the conventional fuel feeding device for an automotive vehicle, under the condition that an amount of the fuel 2 within the fuel reservoir 1 is reduced, in order to again feed, back to the engine, the fuel 2 that has been returned back to the fuel reservoir 1 through the return piping 14, the fuel 2 collected in the fuel reservoir 1 is caused to flow into the sub-tank 5 through the communication hole (not shown) having a small diameter, and in addition, the fuel has to reach the suction port 4a of the fuel pump 4. Such a detour has to be taken. As a consequence, if the fuel within the fuel reservoir 1 is biased on one side by the swing motion or the like, the fuel 2 adjacent to the suction port 4a of the fuel pump 4 would be insufficient so that it is impossible to sufficiently feed the fuel to the engine, disadvantageously.
Also, in general, since the sub-tank 5 is formed into a cup shape whose top surface is opened, the fuel 2 within the sub-tank 5 is caused to ride over the side wall of the sub-tank 5 to the outside upon the swing motion when the vehicle is slanted, abruptly accelerated or abruptly braked. Thus, there is a possibility that the fuel 2 adjacent to the suction port 4a of the fuel pump 4 is insufficient so that it is impossible to sufficiently feed the fuel 2 to the engine.
In particular, although the fuel consumption rate is increased upon the acceleration of the vehicle, if the fuel supply amount would be insufficient at this time, there is also a problem that the drivability of the vehicle would be seriously affected.